vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaka Mikoto
Summary Misaka Mikoto (御坂 美琴) (born May 2) is a main heroine in Toaru Majutsu no Index and the main protagonist of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Introduced in the first volume of the light novels, her role in the story was later expanded in the third volume as well as the release of the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun manga, making her the main heroine of the science side and the second main heroine of the series. She is the third ranked Level 5 esper and the strongest Electromaster in Academy City, nicknamed the Railgun due to her signature move. Kamijou Touma coined the nickname Biri-Biri (a Japanese onomatopoeia imitating the sound of electricity) for her and whenever the two meet he usually calls her that, even after his amnesia. Powers and Stats/Abilities Tier: 8-C to 7-C | High 7-A, potentially Low 4-C Name: Misaka Mikoto, #3, The Railgun, Ace of Tokiwadai, The Strongest Electromaster, Electric Princess, Biribiri Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, #3 of the Level 5 Espers, Student Powers and Abilities: Electromagnetism manipulation, can fire arcs of electricity up to 1 billion volts, able to call true natural lightning from the sky, can sense electromagnetic waves and is aware of her surroundings via a radar sense, able to stick into walls via static electricity, magnetism, can extract the iron from the surroundings to create a chainsaw like whip of iron sand, able to fly by splitting the hydrogen from water, can release Electromagnetic waves to fry electronic devices, able to hack into computers with ease, can jam radio communications and control them, able to accidentally read brief memory flashes by her electric powers, can resist telepathic powers directed against her brain, can resist electricity, can conduct electricity through her entire body to shock enemies or to move her muscles when left paralyzed by a drug | Can enter an enhanced state where she gains numerous new powers and all her old ones are enhanced Attack Potency: Presumably Building level, likely Building level with Railgun, at least Building level with normal iron sand attacks (easily cuts and severs limbs of Powered Suits), likely Multi City-Block level with Iron Sand Tsunami, Town level with Lightning Strikes (calculated here) | Likely Small Island level (about 2 gigatons at 2% of her limit) at the start of her first form, higher as time passes and her forms evolve (She continuously grows in power), Small Star level at 100% of her theoretical limit through suicide attack (she would become something like a white dwarf or a supernovaTo Aru Kagaku no Choudenjibou 64 Page 25) Speed: Presumably Athletic Human with High Hypersonic reactions using iron sand spread along the floor and her radar (fought Brunhild), likely at least Supersonic speed with Water Wings (Mikoto fought a Mixcoatl, which could fly at Mach 1 and fight a modern fighter plane, with its pilot Xochitl considering her faster and more maneuverable than her craft and its missiles) | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human, Class M via magnetismTo Aru Majutsu No Index NT Volume 13 Chapter 2 Part 3 | At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Class H | At least Class TJ Durability: Peak Human | Town level Stamina: High, can fight after severe injuries, continued to destroy the facilities of the Level 6 Shift project over several days with barely any rest and still had enough energy to fight ITEM | Did not show a limit, likely very high. Should be about the same as Angel Form Accelerator Range: 50 meters with her Railgun (but she can increase it by using larger objects for ammo), dozens of meters with other attacks | Several dozen kilometers Standard Equipment: Dozens of arcade coins which are used as ammunition for her Railgun technique Intelligence: Genius, as a Level 5 she has intelligence superior to that of a super-computer Weaknesses: She tends to hold a back against weaker opponents and avoids killing, besides her psychic powers she has human stats; her water wings require a lot of water vapor and a large body of water to work | She appears to be a mindless beast and her power progression is slowed down when in the presence of powerful opponents or negating abilities; will self-destruct upon reaching her maximum power output, as Mikoto can't become a stable Level 6 Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Electromaster ('電撃使い (エレクトロマスター) Dengeki Tsukai (Erekutoromasutā), lit. "Electric Shock User"): While Mikoto chose to name her esper ability after her famous signature move, the Railgun, she belongs to a type of espers called Electromasters, espers which can generate and manipulate electricity and control electromagnetism. While it's one of the more common abilities in Academy City, Mikoto is known to be the strongest Electromaster, with a maximum output of 1 billion volts. Despite being famous for her Railgun, she herself considers the true worth of her ability to reside in its great versatility, holding pride on her ability to attack the enemy with multiple attacks from multiple angles, and disliking being considered a walking cannon. * Lightning Spear: Mikoto has the ability to generate a "spear of lightning" originating from her forehead. * Powerful Electromagnetic Pulse: Mikoto has the ability to create magnetic pulses that target the enemy's organs. * Lightning Strike: Mikoto can call down true lightning using her ability, regardless of the season. This attack was shown to be powerful enough to cause a city-wide blackout. * Electromagnetism: Mikoto can use electromagnetism to attract and repel metallic materials and use it to her advantage. Examples include creating a make-shift shield out of scrap metal, walking on walls and ceilings and swinging a large concrete mass as a hammer or throwing it as a projectile. She can use electromagnetism to interfere with radar and radar-based weapons liked guided missiles. She can use it to manipulate metal tools or weapons held by the enemy, interfering or completely stopping their attacks on their tracks. She can also magnetize the tool/weapon so that all sorts of iron objects will attach to it, increasing its weight and making it harder or impossible for the enemy to use/wield them. She also once used her magnetism in a narrow alleyway to float and quickly move through it without touching the ground. * Railgun (超電磁砲 ('''レールガン) Chō-Denjihō (Rērugan), lit. "Super Electromagnetic Cannon"):' Mikoto can fire metal objects at three times the speed of sound using her electricity. Her railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph), and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. She primarily uses arcade coins as her projectiles for portability, limiting her normal range to 50 meters because of the coins melting due to friction, though she can use larger objects for greater range and destructive power. * '''Iron Sand Manipulation:' Mikoto can use electromagnetism to manipulate iron sand and vibrate it at high speeds. She can use the iron sand to create long hands or small tornadoes around an enemy to attack them, to create a large iron sand wave much like a tsunami big enough to completely wipe out a Russian military base, to create several hundred drills that have electricity running through them to pierce the enemy, to spread it around the ground to follow the footsteps of an enemy that moves at supersonic speeds or to create a storm of killer needles that surrounds the opponent for a 360 degree attack. * Whip Sword or Iron Sand Sword: In one of her most iconic uses of iron sand, Mikoto forms a "whip sword" by gathering iron sand and manipulating it into one or two swords that she can lengthen into a whip at will. By making the sand particles of the blade vibrate, she can dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power into something resembling a chainsaw. She can also create a giant version of her standard iron sand sword. Later she proved that she doesn't need to actually hold the swords with her hands as she can create multiple iron sand whips and control them with her mind to attack from several directions at the same time, described as being similar to an octopus' tentacles or a spider's legs. * Electric Cage: Mikoto used this technique during her fight with Kihara Nayuta. First, Mikoto created several hundred iron sand balls that rose up in the air and spread through the area. Then, the iron sand balls collapsed into smaller spinning balls, surrounding both girls and emitting bluish-white sparks. Once the balls were set, Mikoto used them to conduct electricity to cover the entire place in a spinning iron sand ball dome, letting electricity flow through them to cover the gaps between the balls with electricity, forming a large electric cage with Mikoto at its centre. Mikoto can freely control the size of this cage, for example, shrinking it towards her opponent. Mikoto can immediately repair and regenerate the damaged cage by using more iron sand. It's likely Mikoto can use this technique without putting herself inside it with her opponent. * Plasma Creation: Mikoto showed the ability to ionize empty cans and turn them into plasma during her match with Gunha. * Cracking/Hacking: Using her electric powers she can hack any electronic device and bypass normal electronic security measures with ease. She can decode the electronic flow of information, like to steal the information from a credit card's magnetic strip, as well as directly process a computer's information in binary. This skill also enables her to perform acts such as erasing herself from security footage in real time or taking control of Academy City's roving security robots, cars or even their advanced powered suits like the FiveOvers. * Unique Sensory Perception of Electric-type Espers: As an electromaster, Mikoto is of course able to sense electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena. She is, however, able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using her eyes, something that normal electromasters are unable to do with their limited power. She takes this ability one step further by analyzing the reflections of the electromagnetic waves she generates, giving her no blind spots. * Flight: Using formulas similar to those she uses for her Iron Sand sword, Mikoto can fly if she is surrounded by a large amount of atomized water vapor. She does this by manipulating the water vapor into wings using the static electricity from interactions between particles. By using her electric power to induce electrolysis on a large body of water such as the ocean, she can obtain enough hydrogen and oxygen to use as fuel. The wings are at least strong enough to blow up air-to-air missiles. * Defense Against Telepathic Manipulation: Mikoto has been shown to be immune the effects of telepathic manipulation due to the passive electromagnetic barrier created by her AIM dispersion field, only suffering a small amount of pain when the strongest mental esper and fellow Level 5 Shokuhou Misaki tried to manipulate her. * Electricity Conduction: Mikoto can conduct her electricity through her own body to shock opponents through physical touch. She can also use this ability to take control of her own muscles and nerves when they have been rendered ineffective through the use of drugs or other paralyzing agents and continue to move. Due to her body's ability to withstand her own electricity she can resist enemies trying to shock or electrocute her; for example, she wasn't even fazed by someone trying to use a stun gun on her. * Ozone Creation: Mikoto should be able to replicate one of her Misaka Sisters using her electricity to turn oxygen into ozone in an attempt to suffocate Accelerator, likely at a much higher rate than her, as her clones have a much weaker version of her ability (The Sisters' Electromaster ability is 1/20000th of Mikoto's). * Oxygen Detonation: Mikoto should be able to replicate Misaka Worst using her electricity to detonate oxygen and using the force of the blast in several ways, like to propel herself at great speeds, jump incredible heights or even land without a parachute from a moving plane, as Misaka Worst wields a weaker version of her ability (Worst's Electromaster ability is 1/5th of Mikoto's). * Arc Fusion Blades: Upon seeing Thor disguised as Mikoto using his arc fusion blades, Kamijou Touma thought that Mikoto was likely capable of creating them too, but would likely choose to rely on her iron sand sword in close quarters because of her principles and preferences. This possibility is supported by the narration later during Thor's fight with Silvia, as it mentions it's unclear how powerful an Electromaster esper would need to be to replicate his 20 meter blades. -'Level 6 Shift Transformation:' During the course of Mikoto being forcibly used as a subject to become a Level 6, she transforms a few times, becoming more powerful each time: * Initial form: Mikoto’s initial form upon engulfing the power of the Misaka Network, Mikoto’s appearance changes. Her hair becomes swept back, with a few fringes gathering together to form two horn-like appearances on her head. The sclera of her eyes also darken. The most obvious change however is the appearance of two ribbon-like objects with diamond shaped objects attached to them that hug around Mikoto’s arms. It is likely a mass of compressed energy, as Gunha would later be hit by similar things later. ** Described by Gensei as 2% up along the path of a Level 6, already it is powerful enough to create a large electric attack that completely engulfs the already tall Windowless Building and a large area that surrounds the building, though predictably the Windowless Building is unscathed. This attack is referenced as the largest scale lightning strike ever recorded. Other features of her power include creating smaller strikes that resemble beams of energy, manipulating several chunks of metal and iron sand, and seemingly traveling through the strike of her electricity - literally “riding the lightning.” * First transformation: Mikoto transforms even further and her appearance chances drastically. Her horns begin transforming and hardening, forming a onion-dome shaped structure on her head, at the widest part sits something that looks like an eye. Something revolves around the tapering structure, and at the top sits a sphere, like a miniature Saturn. As for the rest of Mikoto's body, the ribbons from before have begun connecting to her body itself. Her hands and feet have tapered as well and are connected with the ribbons. ** Under this form, Mikoto can use those ribbon like things for attack, which Gunha describes as a compressed mass of energy after hit by it. It is apparently solid enough as Gunha is also pinned down by ribbon-like objects much later. Likely, all of the powers that Mikoto displayed in her previous form is retained here and in a stronger version. * Second transformation: What Gensei describes as the Opening Stage, this is her final form just before she is turned back to normal. Her hair is swept back, and a complex halo appears over her head: a circle with four points on each direction, and floating at the center of it is something of rectangular shaped, tapering at both ends, with the bottom part being shorter. All of her clothes disappear. Her head down to the area of her collar bones are colored black and dotted by something resembling stars, it’s as if it was outer space or the night sky. Her hands and feet has disappeared. Her hand becoming claw-like with ribbon like protrusions, with her legs even more abstract-looking, connecting through the ribbons. ** After Mitori seemingly defeats Kuroko, she uses her Mental Out power from Exterior and orders Mikoto to destroy the Windowless Building again. Then the ground where Mikoto is floating on turns black. Mikoto holds out her hand where she forms a large black sphere of energy, described by Gunha as something from another world that cannot be understood, and later by Mikoto as not an esper power, but something called in by her desire to crush and eliminate the parts of Academy City she dislikes. Key: Base | Level 6 Shift Transformations Gallery Mikoto_Transformation_A.jpg|Level 6 Shift Mikoto's first and second forms Mikoto_Transformation_B.jpg|Level 6 Shift Mikoto's third form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Magnekinesis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Geniuses Category:Teenagers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tsundere Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4